A Tale of Bleeding Broken Heart
by Swordsmith Celes
Summary: She knows her husband is cheating on her, the only question is does she divorce him or stay with him. Both choices has their consquences. implications of Stella/Noctis/Etro


The Tale of Bleeding Broken Heart  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis/Etro  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Notes: Inspired by the song guilty by Rasmus, even though I suppose I should have told it from Noctis POV instead. Maybe I'll do a companion piece or continue it from Noctis perspective.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

She knows that her husband is cheating on her.

She can smell the faint fragrance of rose oil mix in with some expensive perfume whenever he moves to lie down next to her on the bed they share.

Always late at night never quite making it for dinner always making up some excuse that he stay late at the office. She honestly can't recall the last time he kissed her or the last time he complimented on her, or even that he love her.  
The moments they do spend together he always seems distant to her. Yet despite all of this she will admit there is still a part of her that's still in love with him.

She has a pretty good feeling its Etro Odian who is her husband's secret lover. A beautiful woman she will admit with long luscious silver looks and a body of model.

She had seen the way her husband looked at her at some fundraiser almost a month ago, and when Noctis did introduce her to the woman.

His voice seemed to have a faraway tone to it, and pretty much only introduce her as an old friend from high school. It was Tarus who finally told her that Etro was an old flame of Noctis, a lover, but he didn't seem to like the woman very much.

She will admit there is still a large part of her that is in love with him even now, but despite that she knows that if she continues to stay with him she'll be killing herself slowly.

She slowly almost hesitantly moves from bed before wrapping a silken robe over her silk nightgown before heading down to the kitchen.

It was still early only about six and she knows that Noctis probably won't be up until about eight considering he always sleeps in on the weekends, and he didn't crawl into bed until after midnight.

She will admit for the past two weeks she has been toying the idea of a divorce around, and she knows that she would probably be doing the right thing to get a divorce. Even Tarus and a few of her friends think she should divorce him.

Saying she is only beating herself up if she continues to be with him. Pretending not to know about his his affair with Etro and probably a few other woman as well. She has seen the way woman look at Noctis and she will admit he is quite handsome with an aura of mystery surrounding him.  
But she wants a simple and clean divorce.

She didn't want his money. She has plenty of that from her own family, and she certainly didn't want to keep anything except for a few personal things like clothing and a few jewels that use to belong to her mother or grandmother.

Selena has already suggested that she can stay with her in her apartment until she gets back on her feet and finds her own place. Even have girls comfort night until the pain of Noctis betrayal finally fades away, even though she isn't entirely sure she will ever stop loving Noctis Caelum.

She will admit she is sincerely grateful for her friend's kindness. The saddest part is she had pack a suitcase long ago leaving it in the guest bedroom almost a week ago. Along with the divorce papers waiting to be sign by her husband.

She will admit a part of her hope that he will realize that he love her and apologize for causing all of her heartache for the past two weeks since he started his affair with Etro Odian.

But that is the part of her that still believes in true love and happily ever afters.

It's clear that she isn't going to get that happy ever with him.

She isn't entirely sure if she will ever get one, but she does know this she is taking one step forward of being free.

Free of him, and free of future heartbreak.

She has made her choice.

Despite the fact she can feel her heart break a tad bit more.

-the end


End file.
